Life Changing
by francyjani
Summary: Story of how Steve Rogers fliped Sam Wilsons life upside down


Sam loved his life, it was simple and he had a job and well not much of a lovelife but he atleast tried but no one really seemed intrested for long enough. It was all about to change buy a simple man named Steve.

Sam was just having one of his morning jogs and enjoying the sunny day at least long as he heard couple simple words he never tought would change his life ''On your left!'' that was the only thing he heard before a handsome built man ran past him in full speed damn he had a nice ass tho too. This happened couple more times on his jog lap damn that guy was fast as hell. ''Don't you dare!'' Sam yelled and the man just ran past him with ''On your left!'' again, ''God damnint!'' Sam tried to run after the man but he didnt stand a chance against him so afterhe was done he sat down under a tree and tried to catch his breath that seemed really hard right now and then he saw the man aproach him.

''Need a medic?'' the man asked and pulled Sam up.

''No... Just a new pair of lungs thanks..'' Sam was so out of breath and damn the man looked even finer now that he could take a good look of him.

''Names Steve, Rogers.'' Shit he was the Captain America, Sam had already figured it out tough, no avarage human could ever run as fast as that, ''Wilson, Sam Wilson. Have I got myself a new running parthner?'' I asked hoping he could say yes, he was atractive as fuck and I'd love to run more with him to get to know him better. ''Why yes that would be nice.'' he said yes, oh fuck yes he said yes!

After sometime we had shared our morning jogs together and i got to know him better and hr got to know me quite well, sometimes he didnt even go running past me hed stay next to me and wed chat away. But one morning he didn't show up, I hope he would be ok and noting too bad had happened, maybe he was sent off to a secret shield mission. Well it was friday and I had the weekend off from work, Id need to go do some paperwork to the office but it would only take couple hours, after that I would be free to go home and maybe go to the bar in the evening.

When Sam came home in the night slighty tipsy he noticed someone was in his house, "Intruders maybe?" Sam tought of himself, shit I'm in no condition to attack if someones robbing me. I just went in and hoped who ever it was would be understanding enough to leave me alone. ''Sam is that you?'' oh shit that was Steve, I think. I wasnt really sure about it… ''Steve?'' I asked hesitant cause it might have just been my mom sense she had the key to my place and I might just be imagining things really. ''Yea it's me Sam, I'm sorry I'm intruding but this is emergensy and I have no other place to go." he said explaning, I didn't really wrap my head around it too much sense I was in no condition to hear furter explanations. "Okay okay, explain more in the morning, now come on I want to get some sleep." I said to him gesturing him o come in my bedroom. "O-oh right, I'm sorry. I can sleep on the couch just fine…" "No no no. You are already here and I need my drunken cuddle parthner so you come sleep in my bed." "Sam are you drunk?" "Just a bit tipsy but I need someone close to me right now so come." Steve didn't say anything else he just followed me to my bedroom where I stipped down to my boxers only and slipped into my bed, Steve was blushing furiously he probably wasnt used to this but he too stripped his shirt and pants off and joined me on my bed. It was slighty crouded here but hey Steve was warm and comfy, I wrapped my hands around him and he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me closer, it was so warm and I fell saleep easily.

When I woke up in the morning Steve was still here and it was nice, so nice. But we lived dangerous times, I got really bad morning woof right now and Steve was fast asleep hands still around me slighty grobing my butt, if I didn't know better Id say he had done this in purpose. I tried to wiggle off but no luck Steve just grapped on tighter, shit a moan left my mouth and I felt Steve frose, fuck he woke up to that, now I most likely seem like a creep and he dosen't want to see me ever again and shit I fucked things up real bad now. "Sam..?" he sounded really sleepy, it was so adorable I just wanted to kiss him and thining no further that that i did. To my suprise he kissed me back, oh how I melted to the kiss and mewled, the things this man did to me. "Was this intensional Sam? Did you plan getting me in your bed with the exuse of you being tipsy so you could romance me?" oh how I could see the smirk on his face, I even heard it from his voice maybe I didn't fuck everything up. "Maybe so, is it working?" two could play this game Rogers, two could play this game, "I think it is working in your benefit Wilson." Oh. OH, Steve was hard too I felt my face lit up and his hand slipped under my boxers to grope my butt even furter. Eather this was not Steves first rodeo or he was really desprate or just straight forward, I just went to kiss him again and moved to be on top of him while Steves other hand came to mess up my hair.

I heard someone at my bedroom door and in shok turned to look, It was the woman with red hair Natasha I think her name was, but what was she doing here and howd she get in?! "Id hate to brake a good time but we are on high allert here." Oh yea Steve had some things to explain still, I blushed furiously and pulled the covers over us hiding my whole body that now just was a bump on top of Steve wich just left him lauighin, speaking of a boner killer really but atleast now I knew he most likely liked me the same way I liked him, love. We got up and got dressed, well I stoles Steves shirt and wore only it with my underware so he was left only with jeans, this seemed to distract Steve well so Natasha had to explain everything while he just basicly drool after me.

"So you guys are running from hydra and now from the gowerment too?" "Basicly yes. The shield is no more, Fury has died and we have peretty much no place to go bacause nowhere is safe and Steve wanted to come and get you, well make sure you were still alive and ok, man he freaked when you didn't come home straight after work." "N-no I did not!" "Yes you did Rogers, you basicly wanted to go and search for him." I was blushing and giggling now, "Thats wery sweet of you Steve, but I was just out drinking with some co workers. In no danger at all." Everything was well and ok right now but wasnt gonna be for long acording to Natasha, so I introdused them to the Falcon project, my wings from the army and I became Steves right hand man and boyfriend after that day. We recovered Shield, beat up some bad guys and oh yea Nick Fury did not die when everyone tought he did.

I got to join the Avengers after some time, I left my old job behind and before I knew it my life had turned upside down, but I wouldnt have it any other way anymore.


End file.
